I Hate Festivals
by WoofumsPup
Summary: I’m being forced to go…For the last 4 years THEY have been forcing me to go. If I don’t go I face public humiliation," Kurenai answered. Slight Asukure and kakure. One shot R&R. Ignore the dates and my former pen name


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Mangaka

The last time I wrote something new was on February 2, 2008…So something new from me to you. And for once no pairing.

~Kurenai yuhi-sensei~

---

Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi in~I hate the Festival~

---

"Kurenai-sensei um…Are you going to the festival?" Hinata asked softly after Team 8's practice session. Surprised Kurenai looked up at her 3 students.

Kurenai paused before sighing, "No."

"Well why not Sensei?" Kiba asked.

"I just don't like this festival," Kurenai answered quickly before leaving in a puff of smoke leaving her students confused.

"Sensei's never acted like this before," Kiba said to his two teammates.

---

Kurenai walked home quickly trying to avoid everyone she knew. _I'm not going to the festival! Why won't they leave me al- _Kurenai's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into Asuma. She quickly back away only to be held still.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Asuma asked keeping a squirming Kurenai still.

"Home," she spat breaking away turning her back on Asuma.

"Before you go, would you like to go to the festival with me?" He asked calmly. Anger boiled through her vains as she turned around to see Asuma. He stood in his normal causal stance not suspecting anything.

"NO! YOU'RE IN ON THIS AREN'T YOU?!" Kurenai yelled pointing her finger at him.

"Settle down Kurenai…I'm not in on anything," Asuma answered surprised holding his hands up in defense.

"You're not?" Kurenai replied sheepishly.

"I'm not…Would you still like to go the festival?" Asuma asked wearily.

"No, I…I…I have to do work," Kurenai lied weakly.

"Kurenai…I can tell when you're lying," Asuma told her causing her to blush.

"My answer is still no for my own reasons," Kurenai replied before running away. Asuma stared at her confused before she was out of sight.

"Kurenai…you're defiantly an odd one," Asuma muttered putting out his cigarette. Kurenai hurried the rest of the way home dashing up the stairs to her apartment and slamming her door behind her.

She stared at her tidy home looking for anything out of the ordinary. Kurenai gave a sigh of relief sliding down her front door. Even though everything was in order in her living room she began to search the rest of her apartment. Checking her kitchen she saw a flyer for Konoha's festival causing her to freeze. Her heart beat quicken as she walked to the center of her kitchen.

"Come out of hiding!" she yelled turning around. Nothing answered her call as she hastily left the kitchen. Quietly Kurenai opened her bedroom door walking into her dark room. She felt an arm snake around her belly causing Kurenai to shiver.

"You're not ready yet? What a pity and for once I'm on time," Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going!" Kurenai yelled slapping Kakashi's cheek.

"That hurts you know," Kakashi replied removing his arm from around Kurenai.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she spat trying to punch Kakashi in the face. Kakashi chuckled easily catching her punch staring into her enraged eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to kidnap you and put you in embarrassing clothing," Kakashi replied with a sigh. Kurenai paused staring at Kakashi shocked. She knew that he was faster than her and that she probably couldn't win if she tried.

"You win," she muttered after 30 minutes.

"Good, now put this on," Kakashi replied throwing a red and black Yukata (A/N: a casual kimono worn in the summer. Please correct me if I'm wrong) to her. Kurenai caught it angrily waving her arm to make Kakashi leave. Kakashi leaned against her bedroom wall staring at Kurenai.

"Leave," Kurenai muttered.

"No," Kakashi replied calmly.

"What!?" Kurenai spat.

"I know you…The only reason why you said yes was so I'd leave the room while you escaped through the window," Kakashi replied thoughtfully.

Kurenai slapped him again, "You perv!"

"Who said I was going to look?" Kakashi replied taking out his book.

"Get out," Kurenai muttered.

"It seems like you want me to look," Kakashi answered looking up.

"Like I said before I don't want to go!" Kurenai yelled angrily.

"So I bought this Yukata for nothing?" Kakashi said sadly.

"Why would you do that?!" Kurenai yelled louder.

"You know if you keep yelling our other guest will come over," Kakashi replied flipping to the next page.

Kurenai sighed, "Will you at least turn around?" Kakashi chuckled facing the corner of her room.

"If you move towards the window or the door I'll dress you myself," Kakashi replied noticing the floor boards creak as she moved towards the door. Kurenai sighed walking to her dresser getting out an obi (A/N: A sash, correct me if I'm wrong) to match her new Yukata.

"There's an obi wrapped up inside the Yukata Kurenai," Kakashi replied reading his book.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kurenai demanded.

"Well…I thought you'd look inside," Kakashi laughed. Kurenai sighed undressing quickly to get into the Yukata. Kurenai hesitated blushing heavily. Quietly Kurenai began to inch towards her closet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered underneath her breath.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked looking up slightly. Kurenai didn't answer as she reached for the closet door. As soon as she slightly touched the knob of the door she felt Kakashi grab her.

"Can't I dress in privacy?!" Kurenai asked blushing trying to hide her body from his view.

"Kurenai stay out here," Kakashi replied pressing his body against her to stop her squirming.

"I see you two are busy," Gai said from the doorway.

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Kurenai yelled pointing at the door.

"I already said I'm not leaving and I wasn't doing anything sexual with Kurenai Gai," Kakashi replied. Using this as a distraction Kurenai slipped into her closet. Within minutes Kurenai reemerged dressed in the Yukata Kakashi gave her.

"I hate you two," Kurenai murmured.

"You look wonderful…And your summer Yukata wouldn't be complete without a fan," Kakashi replied holding out a fan out to her. Kurenai quickly snatched it walking out of her bedroom.

"It seems like kitty has a sharp pair of claws," Gai said playfully. To the side of her front door Kurenai placed her shinobi sandals in a shoe closet before pulling out a pair of black geta (A/N: Geta are thonged sandals often worn with a Yukata, correct me if I'm wrong) _Maybe I could run…But then running in a Yukata and Geta is kind of hard…And Gai would be able to catch up with me no matter how fast I ran…There has to be some way I can get out of here,_ Kurenai thought.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi asked holding open the door for Kurenai. She looked down before stepping out.

"You know I really hate you two," Kurenai muttered.

"I know you don't really mean that," Kakashi replied pushing Kurenai ahead of them.

"Come on Kurenai don't look so glum!" Gai said slapping her back giving her a thumbs up. Kurenai stumbled forward coughing loudly. Kakashi sighed shaking his head no before assisting Kurenai.

"Kurenai do you need some water?" Kakashi asked kindly. Kurenai shot him a dirty glare before walking ahead of them hacking.

"I don't need ANY help from you," she replied through her coughs.

"Kurenai let me help you, it's the least I can do," Kakashi replied as she stopped to lean against a light pole.

"Why is it every year you take me to this place?!" Kurenai demanded before seeing Asuma walking towards them. She turned red trying to hide behind the pole. _Great just great…now he's going to think I'm a liar…Kurenai sighed._

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't let him see me," Kurenai whispered shaking her head.

"Asuma!" Gai called out causing Asuma to come to them. Kakashi pulled Kurenai out of her hiding spot causing her to squirm as he took hold of her sash.

She gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I might…now sit pretty and I might let you go," Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"Hey where are you three going?" Asuma asked as they reached them.

"I want to go home," Kurenai whispered sourly.

"We're going to the festival," Gai answered.

"I thought you said you weren't going?" Asuma asked as she was released by Kakashi.

"I'm not. Can I talk to Asuma for a minute?" Kurenai said in her defense.

"We take her out every year," Gai answered cheerfully.

"Gai you're not helping. Just for a minute alright?" Kurenai asked sincerely. Kakashi obliged waving the "happy" couple good bye. Once they were alone Kurenai sighed sadly thinking where to start.

"First I want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt…no that I hurt you. I really hate going and it's because of those two," Kurenai sighed.

"Why did you lie?" Asuma asked not really caring about the details.

"I wasn't trying to. I'm being forced to go…For the last 4 years THEY have been forcing me to go. If I don't go I face public humiliation," Kurenai answered.

"Like what?" Asuma asked looking at the new Yukata suspiciously.

"You saw Kakashi grab me right? He was going to pull the sash off my body. I noticed you looking at my Yukata. Two years ago I hid all of my Yukata from them and they forced me to go in really kiddy pajamas. So now every year Kakashi buys one for me. Look I'm really REALLY sorry that this has happened. I would love to go with you but I can't…" Kurenai explained as Asuma thought it over.

"Alright," Asuma answered.

"Alright?" Kurenai asked as they walked back to Kakashi and Gai.

"Alright…Next year give Kurenai a break. I want to give her an enjoyable experience at the next festival okay?" Asuma reasoned as Kakashi took hold of her sash again.

"It is enjoyable now if you'll excuse us," Kakashi answered pushing Kurenai along.

"Good bye Asuma," Kurenai called out softly.

"Kurenai, what do you want to do first?" Gai asked.

"I want to go home," Kurenai snapped.

"You're quite feisty today. You should cool down," Kakashi suggested.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"Aw thanks. It means a lot to me that you said such a thing," Kakashi answered sarcastically.

"You too Gai!" Kurenai snapped.

"WHAT?! You hate me?" Gai asked surprised at what she said.

"Tsk tsk..Kurenai apologize to Gai. You hurt his feelings," Kakashi scolded.

"Don't treat me like a child. Gai…I was being sarcastic," Kurenai lied. They reached the festival just as it opened and waited in line to buy tickets.

"I'm guessing you're paying for yourself Kurenai?" Kakashi asked as they approached the front.

"You know very well I don't have any money on me! You didn't allow me to get any of my things," Kurenai snapped.

Kakashi chuckled, "I was just testing you. I'll pay for you."

"No Kakashi I'll pay for our damsel in distress," Gai answered.

"I'm not a damsel. I'd pay for myself but I don't have any money," Kurenai answered as Gai paid for her ticket.

"You're a man?" Kakashi joked earning a slap from Kurenai.

"You know very well what I meant!" Kurenai snapped.

"You know your slaps hurt," Kakashi whined playfully.

"Aw…did I hurt wittle Kakashi? Do I need to get some ice and put it over the burning hot hand print?" Kurenai cooed sarcastically.

"That would be quite nice actually," Kakashi answered knowing that it would infuriate her more. She slapped his other cheek as well before storming off.

"Where are you going Kurenai? We haven't started our contest yet," Gai asked in his normal cheerful tone.

"To powder my nose!" she hollered back entering the woman's bathroom. She came back fifteen minutes later to find that Kakashi and Gai were waiting for her.

"Let the contest begin," Gai cheered. The two men began to play all the games the festival had giving Kurenai whatever they won. A girl's dream right? Wrong…it would be nice if they won it for her because they wanted to. But it was all for the sport of winning the contest that always ended in a tie. She had no use for the useless toys. She always kept the ones she thought were cute be the others were long gone. She watched them shoot at ducks and targets.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kurenai yawned before spotting Asuma walking around. She turned pink in the face trying to hide her face. Kakashi spotted her staring at Asuma and decided to give Kurenai a break.

"Kurenai…come here," Kakashi beckoned.

"What do you want?" Kurenai demanded. Kakashi took the little trinkets from her before turning her around and pushing her towards Asuma.

"Go on. Go to him. For the next twenty minutes go enjoy yourself," Kakashi explained. She looked back at him surprised at his nice gesture.

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"No catch…go…before Gai gets back," Kakashi assured pushing her. She left Kakashi quickly going to Asuma.

"Asuma…I have the next twenty minutes to do what ever I want. I would love to spend the time with you," Kurenai explained catching up with him.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" Asuma asked wrapping his arm around to her.

"Anything besides games. Why don't we go on a ride? The ferris wheel?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure," Asuma answered as they walked to the line. It was rather short and Kakashi had been watching them this whole time. He had a plan that Kurenai would enjoy. They entered one of the little carts and as it went up Kakashi put his plan into action. He went to the ferris wheel operator whispering something to him before paying him. He walked back to a curious Gai with a smile hidden by his mask.

"What did you do?" Gai asked.

"Oh I made it stop at the top for her," Kakashi began, "She needs some excitement."

"Well that's was nice. Personally I would have taken her on the ferris wheel myself. With my handsome features why wouldn't she want to go with me?" Gai stated. Up in the air Kurenai leaned her head on Asuma's shoulder as the ferris wheel stopped suddenly.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked worriedly becoming more alert.

"Don't worry about it. We can watch the sunset," Asuma said pointing at the setting sun.

"Yeah…" she muttered leaning on his shoulder. She smiled softly before kissing his cheek softly. The ferris wheel started with a jerk going down one full time as the sun set behind the horizon. Her time was up but she enjoyed the small amount of time she spent with him. She smiled at Asuma blowing him a kiss before joining Kakashi and Gai.

"I'm going to take you home," Kakashi told her grabbing the things they won for her.

"You're not going to stay?" Gai asked surprised at Kakashi.

"No. Kurenai's tired and it's going to rain," Kakashi replied grabbing her by her sash and forcing her forward.

"Will you stop doing that!" Kurenai snapped walking forward. They walked past an orphanage as it began to rain.

"Stop," Kurenai muttered.

"What? We have to keep moving if you don't want to be drenched," Kakashi answered.

"Give me all the toys," Kurenai ordered. The place was closed but Kurenai left everything at the door.

"Well that was sweet. Come on. Let's go," Kakashi answered as the heavy down pour began. They breathed heavily as they reached her door. With the key that she had Kurenai opened the door before turning back to Kakashi.

"Come inside," she muttered leaving the door open for him. Her face was red and she wasn't sure if she wanted to do what she about to do.

"Yes Kurenai?" he asked as he turned on the light. She quickly turned it off pressing Kakashi against the wall.

"It was sweet what you did. I wanted to thank you," Kurenai answered breathing quickly. "I know you don't like to be seen without your mask on so…I'm leaving the lights off." She pulled down his mask giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Don't you think you're cheating on Asuma?" Kakashi asked turning on the light to show her his face. She looked away from him thinking about his question.

"We're not together. Not yet…" Kurenai began. "There's a heavy downpour tonight. Do you want to stay here?" With a small smile Kakashi kissed her lips again this time sending a sharp shock down her spine. Maybe this festival wasn't that bad.


End file.
